


On a Roll!

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: The Weasleys self isolate after illness affects their family.But have problems with Toilet Paper.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	On a Roll!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a bit of light hearted relief with all that is going on in the world at the moment. Mainly with people stock piling and panic buying Toilet paper and hand sanitiser's and tinned food.  
> I have only panic bought Gin and Cheese & Onion crisps!

"How did it go with Little 'Uns appointment?" asked Bill Weasley in a concerned voice.

"He has got Dragon pox, its very mild, but the Healer has said we all have to self isolate for two weeks or so, we can't go to work or do any unnecessary business in Diagon alley, we can take Little Arthur back to St Mungos if needed" replied Hermione Weasley.

"I wonder where he picked it up from? He is too young to have the potion to make him immune to it, Babies have to be at least eighteen months old."

"Healer Prodworthy said lots of children have it...she told me it sometimes just appears then goes again, he has some pain and fever relief potion and she gave me Calamine lotion for the spots."

" We had it as kids, all at once...How Mum and Dad coped I do not know!" said Bill.

"Baby Lucy has it as well, I saw Audrey and Percy at St Mungos, she also only has mild symptoms, so they are not too worried, we just have to keep an eye on them."

"Let me take baby Arthur, you go and have a cup of tea and something to eat, I will give him his potion and get him ready for bed...I'll do the night shift tonight so you can get some sleep."

Hermione kissed her sons forehead before handing him over to his father, Baby Arthur closed his eyes and buried his face against Bills shoulder.

"Thank you Love, he has been grizzly the last three days...which is very unlike him as you know...when I saw those spots on him this morning I decided to take him to see a Healer today."

"At least we know what it is, he will be better soon, lets get little 'un settled and we can check on supplies, make sure we have enough provisions in."

" I will come up and read Little Arthur his bedtime story when I have had my tea, see you soon darling boy!"

Bill then took little Arthur upstairs to get him settled for the night, Hermione was tired, she hadn't had much sleep over the last few days with baby Arthur being restless and crying more than usual, normally he slept through the night and was of a happy disposition.

After having something to eat, Hermione went upstairs to read a story to her son, She found Bill in their bedroom holding a drowsy baby Arthur in his arms, he had been put into a clean babygrow with dragons designs all over it, Bill handed his son over into his mothers arms, Hermione cradled him to her chest with his head on her shoulder.

"Sleep tight little man." Said Bill as he reached out to gently touch his sons head.

After Bill had left to go back downstairs, Hermione gently laid baby Arthur in his cot and tucked his blankets around him, she started to read Rabbity Babbity to him as he fell asleep to the quite sound of her voice, once asleep Hermione kissed him on the forehead and went back downstairs.

Bill was in the pantry when his wife joined him, he had a piece of parchment in his hands and was writing on it with a feather quill.

" Hello Love, is Arthur okay? I have checked supplies and we have got enough food for a week, tinned stuff mostly, the fresh bits will last under a stasis charm, but we need toilet rolls and Kneazle food."

" Baby Arthur is sleeping, so hopefully he will have a peaceful night, We could go to that muggle Supermarket to get the tinned stuff and toilet paper, nip in quick, Muggles can't get Dragon pox so we won't be passing anything on, I can floo call Magical Menagerie for the kneazle food for Crookshanks and Pumpkin." replied Hermione.

"Great idea my love, I will go to the supermarket to get the stuff we need, how many loo rolls do think we should get?" asked Bill.

" A pack of eight rolls should be enough, as long as Pumpkin doesn't claw them to shreds like last time when she got shut in the pantry!" smiled Hermione.

"Well if that happens we can do a repairio spell on them or if not we could transfigure leaves if we get desperate!" chuckled Bill.

"Just make sure its not stinging nettle leaves!" 

They both laughed at the idea of having to transfigure leaves into toilet paper.

Bill then grabbed some shopping bags and a large basket, he then took the list and some muggle money they kept for times like this, Bill loved going into the muggle world on shopping trips with his wife.

He went out into the garden and disapparated with a loud crack, Hermione floo called the Magical menagerie to order Kneazle food for the next two weeks, which would be delivered the next day.

An hour later Bill was back with the shopping.

"I went to Aldi and got the bits, they only had a twelve pack of toilet paper, that should last us quite a while, I also got us some wine and chocolate that we can enjoy while in isolation."

"Chocolate Yum!...shall we open a bottle of wine after we put the shopping away and have an early night? if little Arthur has a restless night we can sleep in tomorrow,"

"Good idea My Darling wife, I will do the night shift if little 'un wakes up, a glass of wine will help you sleep, I will make sure the toilet rolls are safely locked away in the pantry so Pumpkin can't get at them!"

Bill and Hermione put the shopping away into all the right cupboards and placed the toilet paper in the pantry.

They both enjoyed some chocolate and a glass of red wine, then went up to bed and after checking on their baby son who was fast asleep.

Bill did the night shift to check on Baby Arthur, who only woke up once in the night and going straight back to sleep after having his potion.

Crookshanks didn't shred any toilet rolls as he thought it a waste of time, but Pumpkin the black cat had a great time with half a roll that little Arthur had given her, he had found it on the floor of the downstairs toilet when he had been crawling along the hallway, he was over the Dragon pox and had started to crawl much to his parents delight.

Hermione and Bill were glad when the two week isolation was over and little Arthur was well again.

Fin~


End file.
